1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus configured to display content on a transparent display unit and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Through development of electronics, various display apparatuses have been developed. Display apparatuses including various display elements, such as Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs), Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), etc., are known. However, conventional display apparatuses are limited in that viewing is only possible in a given direction in which a display unit is arranged.
To overcome the above described limit, research into transparent display apparatuses is being conducted. Transparent display apparatuses include a transparent display unit, and therefore have an advantage of allowing a user to view a subject at the rear of the display unit as well as content displayed on the display unit. Another advantage is that a user and a person who is opposite the user may view content displayed on the display unit together.
However, research into transparent display apparatuses has focused on hardware development and utilization. Accordingly, research into display of content on a display unit and control thereof are insufficient.